disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All I Need is Love
"All I Need is Love", from Cee Lo Green's Christmas album , is an original song performed by Green and the Muppets. The track samples the song "Mahna Mahna" performed by the Snowths and includes original vocals by Cee Lo Green, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Pepe the King Prawn, and Animal. The track concludes with a comment from Statler and Waldorf. The Muppets performed the song with Green in his live show on October 10, 2012, which was televised on November 30. They also performed the song on on November 27 and on on November 28. In the former appearance, Lo-Co stood in for Cee Lo. An online preview of the track was released on theboombox.com on October 22, 2012. Lyrics "Ladies and gentleman May I introduce to you Who? Ceeeeeee Lo Green!" "What's up guys, how you doin'?" "What do you want for Christmas, Cee Lo?" "For Christmas?" All I need is love Aw, yeah All I need is love Yeah All I need is lo-lo-love ladies, Bentleys Watches, party ? me A sixty inch in every room But all I wanna see is you Got the cash to take vacations To a beach in every nation I don't wanna be a Scrooge But I'm not going without you Santa don't know what to get me I just wanna see my baby All I need is love Aw, yeah All I need is love Yeah All I need is lo-lo-love All I need is you Baby, all I need You Baby, all I need All I need is lo-lo-love Diamonds on my mistletoe But that can't buy you love, you know Yeah, I'd give it all away For just the chance to see your face I'd take a jet or hop a train Or maybe Rudolph knows the way, I don't know To where you are, this Christmas Eve It's just one kiss is all I need Santa, won't you come and get me And take me where I'll find my baby All I need is love Aw, just love All I need is love Yeah All I need is lo-lo-love All I need is you Baby, all I need You Baby, all I need All I need is lo-lo-love Someone please to Santa if you could Steamed baked or fried I'm always good ? But it was from a shrimp who really cares Time to make his list and check it twice I hope he likes his seafood nolly and spice To got something bad to say about this crustation You better come out until after Christmas vacation Santa, won't you come and get me? (I'm waiting for my presents!) And take me where I'll find my baby All I need is love Please, Santa All I need is love Yeah All I need is lo-lo-love All I need is you Baby, all I need You Baby, all I need All I need is lo-lo-love Santa, bring my baby Baby, baby, please All I need is you Baby, all I need All I need is lo-lo-love All I need is lo-lo-love I think the Muppets hit a new low Yeah, and his first name is Cee! Music Video The music video for the song was recorded October 11-13, 2012 and debuted on YouTube on November 26, 2012. In the video, Cee Lo's car breaks down in front of a house where the Muppets are having a Christmas party. He joins them and performs the song with them, while Walter uses his phone to record Santa Claus' (portrayed by Craig Robinson) arrival. Also appearing is Lo-Co, a Muppet caricature of Cee Lo. Human Cast (in order of appearance) : Cee Lo Green, Craig Robinson (as Santa Claus) Muppet Characters (in order of appearance) :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Walter, Rowlf the Dog, The Snowths, Lew Zealand, Sam the Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Turkey, Chicken, Scooter, Beauregard, Big Mean Carl, Monkeys, Sheep, Penguin, Lo-Co, Pepe the King Prawn, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf Muppet Performers :Bill Barretta, Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Alice Dinnean, Bruce Lanoil Additional Credits :Directed by: Marc Klasfeld :Executive Producer: Nicole Acacio :Muppets Studio: Debbie McClellan, Tracy Gilbert :The Muppet Workshop: Jane Gootnick (supervisor), Scott Johnson, Alex "Jurgen" Ferguson :Special Thanks To: Jim Lewis and PuppetHeap Category:Christmas songs Category:Christmas productions Category:Music Videos Category:Songs Category:The Muppets songs